


The Avatar from Krypton

by Jikan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avatar the Last Airbender A/U, M/M, Multi, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikan/pseuds/Jikan
Summary: All four nations were at peace until the Fire Nation attacked. The Luthors, royal family and rulers of the Fire Nation, began a war of greed and sends the airbenders further into extinction with every year passing. Now follow the journey of the Last Son of Krypton as he begins his journey to learn all four elements while picking up a grumpy chi-blocker along the way.





	The Avatar from Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome fellow readers! This idea has been with me for a while now and I had written this a while back along with some other chapters based on the series Avatar the Last Airbender. If you haven't seen this show, I recommend it! It's fantastic! Feedback helps me know if you guys want more of the story and if it seems interesting! Enjoy!

It all happened so fast. He remembers his father and his mother looking at him with a sad look in their eyes. Both Jonathan and Martha Kent had worry etched into their sun worn faces, just small time farmers out in the country side of the Earth Kingdom. He remembers it being his 18th birthday when some officials of the great city of Metropolis, stepped out of their stone brick home, whispers of evil things catching his ears; war airships from the east, air-benders going extinct, fire-bender troops searching for someone or something, and a man by the name of Wallace Luthor.

His foster parents, who had raised him from when he was just a newborn, found him crying in a bundle caught in the tree tops above in the forest near by. A battered air glider was what had apparently carried him, for who knows how long, until it got carried off course and crashed into the trees below. Despite this, they were his beloved parents, who had raised him and taught him the peaceful life of a regular farm raised boy.

Clark knew he was different and found out why by the young age of eight, saving his foster father from a lone platypus-bear. While the bear was young, it was still a heavy threat, and when Clark had seen the bear’s paw coming down onto his father, his body moved on it’s own. A feather light but fast step towards the bear, swinging the shovel as hard as he could and before it made impact, a sharp blast of air came with the motion and blew the platypus bear away from it’s intended target. While the disgruntled animal lumbered away shaking it’s head, Clark and his father stared at each other in shock.

A lot of thing’s changed over the years after that incident. He learned he was an airbender, a rarity since most have either gotten killed or gone into hiding after the first temple of the air nomads was attacked and destroyed; the Temple of Krypton. His parent’s told him the dangers of using his bending and forbid him to use it. That didn’t stop him from at least trying.

He had fixed the once broken glider, taking it out at night to use; there were many failed attempts before he was actually able to use it without crashing into a tree. Every moment he got, he practiced his air-bending, zooming through the forest floor on an air scooter or leaping great heights as he made his way from tree to tree. He had an idea of why his parents didn’t want him to be seen bending the air by others, but he had never thought it would change his life forever.

On the night of his 18th birthday just a few hours after the officials left, he was taken to a cave just west of where the farm was. The cave was lit up by glowing crystals once the outside light couldn’t reach it’s depths and they eventually reached the end. His mother handed a warm drink that smelled and tasted of herbs but had a surprising amount of sweetness to it. He drank gratefully as they sat down and shared stories of the farm, the land around them, and of the air-benders.

He remembers his movements growing sluggish, his vision going dark, and the last thing he heard was his father and mother crying before someone said softly, “We’re sorry son, but this is to protect you from Luthor’s hands. We love you and hope you can forgive us, its just for a few days. We promise….”

_-100 Years Later-_

“Where is he?” the bald man stated sharply, “Is he locked up properly yet? I will not take any chances.” The man glared at the guards fidgeting in front of him.

“He will be, Lord Luthor,” one of them said nervously, “The crystal surrounding him is taking a bit longer to remove then expected.”

“Work faster than you imbecile, don’t waste my time,” Luthor snapped drumming his fingers on the armrest. It’s been 100 years since reports of an airbender lurking near a small village in the Earth Kingdom was spotted. The air benders were almost extinct, only a few more to get rid off and his family’s legacy would be complete.

His father, Lord Lionel Luthor of the Fire Nation had passed away five years ago, passing the throne onto his son, Prince Lex Luthor, who was all too eager to fulfill what his father had passed on. His grandfather, Wallace Luthor had begun the hunt at a late age for the Avatar. Knowing they would be an airbender, he had gotten a head start on destroying the temples before sending out troops to roam the lands in search of stray air nomads who had fled the scene. After his grandfather passed away with the mission unfulfilled, his father then took the throne and continued the search before he too passed.

Lex had a feeling, this was his moment to prove to all of the nations and the world, that he would be the one to bring the Avatar down to their knees before killing the great bender. The prophecy the fire mages had told his grandfather had been passed down to him; the fire nation would be brought down before the Avatar and peace would be brought to the world, ending the Luthor’s era of war and destroying his name in the process.

Peace, Lex thought with a scoff, he did not care about the rest of the world, only his own. Taking over other nation’s territories and calming it as his own like his past relatives did with the air nomad temples, he sought to expand his kingdom.

Now, he had finally found a possible suspect, now sitting in one of the cells in the depths of the great warship he lead. One of his scouts had found an old cave, almost missed by the overlapping vines and debris covering the entrance, and had found a green crystalized cocoon formation in the darkest part of the cave.

A human figure could be seen faintly, cradled inside, almost startling the scouts. With some time and effort, they had managed to break the crystal cocoon off and transport it back to where the warship was waiting at the nearest dock.

Lex had been fairly pleased if it was who he thinks it is. Now, only time would tell once they managed to crack open the hardened element to expose who was inside.


End file.
